


These (K)nights of Summer

by GhostLady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLady/pseuds/GhostLady
Summary: Sansa should have been having the time of her life celebrating graduation with her friends in Kingslanding.But her parents had other plans and instead sent Sansa with her feral little brother to a run down camp in the North. A place were even in the height of summer the winds blew cold, all in an attempt to get their two unruly children straightened out.Whatever, Sansa was not lost and this wasn’t about to be one of those stupid summers were she would embark on a journey of self-discovery.That was not her.No way.But she did suppose this place had a way of seeping into your soul and these people no matter how much she ignored them had started to chip away at her heart.Still, definitely not self-discovery. Maybe more of a rediscovery. Remembering who she was before the likes of Joffrey and Margaery had set their claws in her.These were the nights were she found Jon, were she reforged her bond with Rickon, and met people that were fierce and proud of who they were.These were the nights of summer.





	These (K)nights of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction chapter, setting the scene and getting Sansa there. I hope you enjoy.

These (K)nights of Summer

Week One- Monday

Sansa’s head was still pounding, the milk of the poppy vial had yet to kick in after the night’s slumber party with Margaery.

They had pestered her older brother Garland, to buy them a bottle of peach schnapps with added frilly umbrella's, that they had drunk in less than twenty minutes.

Later, after sipping on a pink concoction of Margaerys making with a cocktail stick full of sweet Morella cherries, they had giggled their way down to the cellar to pop open a bottle of Arbour Gold champagne.

They often didn't need a reason at all for these nights, but they had gone all out just the two of them. In celebration at them both finishing high school a few days ago and breaking up for the summer.

Well that was what Margaery was celebrating for, Sansa on the other hand, was knocking back drinks to avoid her problems. Everything seemed better in a champagne haze.

They had gone back to Margs' room with a full glass and played games that had gotten more of an edge to them the more they drank. It didn't matter if it was just the two of them, because whenever you had Margareys attention on you, your night was made. She just had that aura around her. She was the blooming rose in the centre of any room she was in and even Sansa couldn't help but gravitate towards her.

The last thing she remembered was revealing all about her first kiss and all the juicy details about her breakup with Joffrey during truth or dare.

It was only as her head hit the plump pillow and her eyes were slowly closing that a thought flashed through her mind. In the six months she had known her, Margaery had never let slip any real truths about her or her family, not like Sansa had.

Sure Margaery had come to her whispering that she had a secret she could only share with her, Sansa was sure her face would light up at that, but it was never anything deep or a hard truth like Sansa would share about Joffrey.

She'd pull her close, whispering in the shell of her ear, "Can you keep a secret Sans. I've had a crush on our sociology professor and its gotten so bad I'm going to do the 'drop the pencil on the floor trick' to see if he stares at my ass."

But they weren't really secrets. Yet Sansa had peeled back all the layers of herself to Margaery hoping for her approval.

So awaking at 7:15 to six missed calls from her mother, she knew she could no longer avoid her problems. So after downing a glass of pomegranate juice and the vial that had been left by the staff, she whined before finally plucking up the courage to call her mother back.

Before she could even hear the first full dial tone her mother had picked up. Obviously having her phone glued to her hand ready.

_Oh I am in so much trouble_ , she curses to herself.

“Jory is waiting outside the Tyrell town house. You are to go down immediately and get yourself into the car and come home young lady-" her mother’s tone was clipped, "and do not forget to thank the Tyrells for their hospitality.”

“Marg says she’ll help me to book a train home in two or three days after our shopping trip. It’ll take less time than getting back by car,” Sansa didn't like to plead, but desperate times and all that. Two more days in the sun and shopping sounded more marvellous to her than going home.

She hears Rickon screaming in the background before her mother sighed heavily, “It wasn’t a question. A car has already come to collect you once Sansa. So to the car, now.”

She wished for her mothers warm comforting tone to greet her with the way she had been feeling the last few months, but she guessed she deserved it really.

She put her phone and the rest of her things in her bag after hearing the abrupt end beep. She pouted knowing not to go against her mother’s words, instead walking over to the bed and shaking Marg’s shoulder.

“I have to go. Mum’s brought another driver to come pick me up,” she whispered it so softly, wanting to wake her gently so they could say goodbye.

But Marg just rolled back over, pulling the sheets over her head and giving Sansa a sleepy ‘mmphh’ in response.

_Well, I'm was clearly going to be missed._

She dresses quickly, grabbing a croissant from the tray and made her leave before shouting a quick ‘thanks for having me’ over her shoulder. Can't forget that hospitality her mother had instilled in her.

 

Jory’s eyes kept flicking to her in the mirror and they were the eyes of disappointment. She slunk further in her seat, licking her fingers of the almond glaze that had filled the pastry and sighed heavily.

She knew they would be the same eyes she’d see from her father when she returned home.

He’d left her a voicemail yesterday- her eyes filled just thinking about it now. Her father wasn’t one to show emotion often, yet he had pleaded with her to come home all the same and that he could help her with whatever was wrong.

Instead she had chosen to just ignore him. As she had ignored them for the past several weeks and even after the incident happened which they had helped her fix.

It was noon when they had pulled up at the services, choosing to grab a bite to eat at the Crossroads café. She was flicking through her phone when she saw it, Marg’s new Instagram post. A picture of her and the bunch of friends from Kings Landing High- Joff and the rest of his footy guys included as well.

It was the caption that ticked her off, ‘Ready to kick off summer with only the best people’.

She couldn't help but scoff aloud as she scrolled through her last texts with Marg hoping she’d missed one from the morning off of her, she had not. She rolled her eyes chucking her phone in her bag moodily as Jory raised his brow at her.

“Girls. The teenage kind,” she huffed in reply.

Jory chuckled, “Enough said then”.

She moved her lunch around the plate some more, all before finally giving up and pushing her tray away, after losing her appetite.

“Head to the car and I’ll go get us something sweet from the bakery. Is lemon still your favourite?” Jory asked.

"Yep. But can I also have something with chocolate in it to. A lot of chocolate," she spoke before taking the keys.

Sweet treats would give her back an appetite and Margaery Tyrell clearly wasn’t worth giving up lemon cakes for. Although, she supposed she could message her first, but she didn't want to seem needy, Joffrey said it was a disgusting trait.

 

  
The closer they got to the Stark Estate in Winterfell the more the feeling of dread seeped further into Sansa’s bones. Worst case scenario, her parents would ground her for life, even though she was about to turn eighteen in less than a month.

She was 50% positive that Margaery might come up for a week in the break and see what the North had to offer. She could picture it so clearly. Marg's distasteful gaze at the cloudy days filled with cold winds that occurred here even in the height of Summer. Maybe she was like 25% sure she might come up here to see her.

She turned to look at Jory again, "How much trouble am I in?"

She hated that. Asking how much trouble She would be in, Sansa was never the one to be in trouble.

She had tried so hard and for so long to be the golden child. Until she realised she never was or never would be in her parents eyes. It may have also been the same time she visited her aunt Lysa in Kings Landing for New Years. Where she had bumped into Joffrey and decided she would badger her parents to death unless they transferred her to Kings Landing High to finish out her senior year.

"They were worried Sansa-" he paused giving her a sad smile, "we all were".

She turned her head sharply to stare at the hedges that lined the private road, which lead to the Stark Manor, in case they tears brimmed over. She didn't mean to let anybody down and make them worry. She hadn't meant to do a lot of things lately.

They reached the wrought iron gates at half past five and the sky was already starting to turn a deep blue. Jory gave her a sheepish glance and a ‘good luck’ before driving round to the garage once she'd left the car.

She nervously headed to the door up the cobble path that was illuminated by the soft glow of the lanterns in the lawn. She huffed to herself, here she was admiring the stupid lawn lights so she could reach the door even slower to face her fate.

She doesn't know what has happened to her. Who doesn't want to come home to their loving parents after being away at school for near on five months. Gods, how could it have been a whole five months since she's been home and three months since she'd seen any of siblings.

Another driver just begins to pull into the large front drive way, its light shining on the door handle for Sansa to grab at.

The words, _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god_ , are the only thing repeatedly flashing through her mind as she see's what greets her as she enters into the foyer.

Her father and mother are both sporting judgemental glares and she wishes the floor would swallow her up. But she can't deny how much she has missed them, even if they don't look pleased with her.

They don't do what she expects, there's no scolding, at least not yet anyway. Her mother simply calls out for Rickon, who comes bounding through to them with Bran wheeling behind them. She steps back to avoid being caught in the whirlwind that is her little brother, as he launches himself at their father.

She thought they were supposed to have grown out of this silliness by eight, or was he nine now she wasn't too sure, she had already been four when she stopped this nonsense.

Her heart ached to see both of them though, her little brothers who she used to help take care of when they were babies as if they were her dolls.

She remembers her mother laughing down at her when she had once tried to put a new born Bran in her own little dolls pram to walk him around the house.

How times had changed things between them, or maybe she had just allowed distance and Joffrey to. She felt splintered from them all, and it had seemed like the hardest thing in the world these past few months to just simply call them up and ask for help.

It's her mother who breaks their silent stand off, "Your bags are all ready and the cars waiting outside."

_Wait._

Her mother was looking at her when she said that and gestured to several of her old suitcases waiting by the door.

She had just gotten here, they had brought her all the way home and now what, packed her bags for her to go again. Gods, parents were so confusing.

"Yay, yay, yay!" Rickon screams as he comes over to her, pawing at her coat to drag her over to where she see's his cases as well, which are parked up right next to hers.

"The drivers here to take you both." To say her mother was not from the North she certainly had the ice cold stare and voice down to a tea.

"To take us where?" She starts gnawing on her bottom lip. She doesn't like not knowing what was going on, why were they going in a car with suitcases and a driver she didn't know?

"We've decided to let you both go on a little holiday-" Sansa eyes brighten at that, all until her mother quietly mumbles out the last bit, "camping."  
What on earth would make her mother think that Sansa wanted to go camping. She was clearly not outdoorsy and everyone knew it.

"Let us. You mean make us. I'm not going. And why is it just me and him?" Great she was home for all two minutes and in a sour mood.

Why couldn't they just yell how disappointed they were in her, then she could yell back, run up to her room to slam her door and then be left in peace.

"Hey, I wanna go and I wanna go now!" Rickon began to shout out, as he pulled his suitcase over to the door and opened it.

"Shut up Rickon, the grown-ups are talking," she hissed at him.

"No. You shut up." That made her stand up straight in shock. Her eyes flicked over not to Rickon but to Bran at the outburst.  
He never yelled and never at her. "Won't you just shut up. You're so ungrateful, don't you think I would love to go there. But look at me, I can't, but you can. So just shut up and go," he started to tear up at the end, she didn't know from sadness or anger.

And it was because of her. She didn't know how to talk to him after the accident.

She felt the guilt eat away at her again as he wheeled himself off down the hall. She should go after him and apologise, but she doesn't.

Her mother bends down and kisses Rickons forehead, she gives Sansa a sad smile as she says goodbye and goes after Bran.

_Her favourite child, not you_ , the voice hisses in her mind darkening it.

Rickons fidgeting urges her father into motion, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it if you let yourself."

Sansa cuts him a sharp look, what did he even know about her anymore.

He shows her some mercy even at her harshness, "Don't worry, it's not the kind of camping in a tent. You'll be staying in a lodge by the lake, having bbq's around the camp fire-"  
She gasps out suddenly, interrupting him. Dorne, they where going to Dorne.  
She wanted to squeal out in joy.

How spending a couple weeks in the summer at the Water Gardens in Dorne was a punishment she didn't know. But they had actually done something incredibly right and cool for a change.

She tells him just that.

"Its for the whole summer Sansa and it's not at-"

She interrupts him again and he doesn't look happy, but its her birthday plans that have been ruined.

"But I'll be there for my birthday, I want to celebrate with Margaery and the girls. She promised me a big party at her home in the Reach," she's pouting like a two year old but she doesn't care. She'd even start stamping her foot if she had to.

"Well, plans seem to change don't they. You'll do this for us after what happened," he gives her a pointed look.

Well, she couldn't argue with that. She agrees quickly so no further mention of the incident can be brought up.

"Fine. I suppose Marg probably won't mind meeting me somewhere else for my birthday for some sun, lakes and bbq’s. It should be fun away from you two nagging me all summer."

Oh, she's disappointed him again. She sees her fathers eyes tighten up at her admission.

Her own widen in shock. She upset him. She didn't mean to, she doesn't want to hurt anyone, but she knows she won't apologise. Nobody said sorry to her when they did it.

"You best get going. You have a while in the car yet, here I'll help you with your bags."

 

  
Once they're ready and getting in, Rickon squeezes her father tightly before leaping in and snapping up the leaflet, all while excitedly yapping on about the things they’re going to do.

Her father turns to her, but she gives a simple goodbye and quickly jumps into the car, slamming the door shut. She shoves Rickon over into the back of the seven seater car, so she can have the whole of the middle to stretch out.

She doesn't turn her head towards her father, even as she feels his sad gaze burning into the side of her face.  
After a few moments, he pats the side of the car to signal the driver to go and wishes them a safe trip.

As they pull away, she turns to look at him. Her eyes fill with tears as they both stare at each other. They both seem to watch the other all the way down their long driveway, even when their faces get too small and they began to blur.

She drowns Rickon out when he starts yammering on, she's good at that, she's had a lot of practice from blocking out Joffrey when he starts to rant at her.

He flits from one thing to another, hands flapping like the wings of a hummingbird. He'd chucked the leaflet on the floor and had started ripping all of his things out of his bag to get at his sticker book.

She scrolls through her social media before texting Margaery to inform her of the utter misery that has befallen her. She hovers over the messaging app for several minutes hoping to see the three dots appear for a reply. No one from Kingslanding high had reached out to her since Joffrey and the whole debacle that had happened after.

 

She'd gotten through about half of Hoziers album, letting the deep timbre of his voice lull her, when she catches one of the road signs.

They were heading the wrong bloody way.

She informs the driver rather impolitely she knows, but hey she's tired.

He tells her that they're not. Their destination is North he tells her, not South.

The cogs in her mind begin turning before everything clicks into place. She launches her upper body over the back seat and stretches her arm out for the leaflet, bringing it over to her so she can get a closer look.

'A Knights Camp'. A rustic and rural experience in the heart of the North for children and teens to get back into nature. Have fun exploring the famous Wolfswood and adventuring on the Long Lake, push yourself further and learn new skills under trained Camp Instructors.

She feels as though she's swallowed a bee.

Well then. All the visions of herself sunbathing on the golden sands, of exploring the ruins of SunSpear and dipping into the Water Gardens to cool off slowly began popping in her mind.

Her phone had no signal. It didn't stop her from redialling every time the call failed to try and get in touch with her parents. How could they do this to her. She felt bitter tears gather in the corner of her eye, so she clenched her jaw closed. She was so tired of being upset all of the time.

She crumples the leaflet up in her other palm, sick of looking at the dreary state of the place in each one of the photos.

The camp was hardly popular. Not for people south of the Neck anyways. Sure northern children and teens often went their out of school term time, but not someone like Sansa. It taught things like how to start a fire, why the hell would she need to do that. There fun adventure days were things like hiking and fishing, as if she'd be caught dead doing that.

The people she grew up had actually found things like that fun, it was popular among the children of WinterTown High.

The people of the north were weird though. And she clearly took after her mother, who thought her twice a week yoga sessions meant a hard core fitness regime.

The people of the south viewed it differently, many using it to send their wayward children so they could be rid of them for the summer.

And by the old gods, did that make Sansa and Rickon like them. That's why they were going wasn't it, so her parents could be free of them and they'd get straightened out by the camp guards.

Every year Walder Frey often sent a whole army of children and grand children to use the camp as a babysitting service.

Or in case of the Tarly’s, who had sent their son Samwell many years ago in hopes of curbing his eating habits and to toughen him up. She remembers because his brother Dickon had told her at a college party and she hung on his every word.

She turns to Rickon as he begins talking, just not to her but at one of his games. He has the contents of his bag is all over the back seat, a colouring book with scribbles from when he got bored and stickers all over the roof of the car. Sansa sees the shine of stickiness on his face and fingers from the bag of sweets he’s devoured, least he’s being quite tapping away on his computer.

 

Its only two hours in and things went downhill, she thinks its lucky she's had peace for this long. Rickon's moaning because his stupid computer is out of charge, he has no pages left to colour because he scribbled all over them and there's no snacks left.

She can't help but snap at him. She knows why she's being a bitch, Margaery's text had come through when she had gotten a few bars on her phone finally.

Marg: _Poor you, having a drink for you, talk soon xxx_

Maybe she was being a bit irrational, she doesn't know why she expects a bit more from her. She was too busy pre drinking and getting ready for a party from all the pics she had been posting.

Rickon looks at her tearfully and she sees the tiredness in his eyes. “I'm sorry," he mumbles out through a yawn.

She can't help but soften at him, she was seventeen and couldn't keep it together and he was only eight- or nine. “It’s okay Rickon, I’m sorry as well. It's just because I'm tired, you look tired too." She gives him a soft smile, hoping to stave of any upset.

She thinks that although he's probably excited to be going camping for the whole summer, it didn't mean he wasn't missing their mother and father already.

"I'm not tired," he pouts out.

She laughs, looks like sticking ones bottom lip out at their displeasure is a shared trait. "Okay, whatever you say. How about you come here for a snuggle though?”

She knows it will help Rickon, but it'll help her to. It had been too long since someone she loved had shown her affection and if she wasn't so stubborn she could have gotten one from her dad when they left.

Rickon huffs like he doesn't want to, but then unclips himself and kamikazes over the seat.

She belts him up again and lets him lean against her as she strokes his hair. Its not even a full five minutes when she can hear soft snoozes fall from his lips.

 

She wakes him softly when they arrive, trying not to poke the sleeping bear too hard.

She can see he's about to whine until he looks out at their surroundings.

She wishes she could see this through his eyes, maybe these dilapidated wooden huts looked like castles to him and the dark shimmer of a murky lake looked like the mouth of the deepest sea.

Once they are out with all their bags and cases a figure approaches from the main lodge.

Her hearts in her throat when she see's who it is.

Jon Snow. Robbs best friend, who has grown up with them all since they were babies. Her first kiss.She blushes just thinking about it, the whole thing had been embarrassing. Not the kiss, the kiss had been sweet, what happened after was not. Her fragile, just turned sweet sixteen year old self had barely recovered.

Rickon is more than overjoyed for the both of them and quickly runs to him, trying to tackle him down by his legs.

They greet each other like long lost brothers.

She greets him like an enemy.

He looks to her smiling, she remains with her arms folded and chin raised.

"The cases are in the boot, I need to make a call," she walks away sharply, her hair whipping around to her other shoulder.

"Phones need to be handed over, you get access to them at the weekend." He never did take her shit.

"Don't worry it's just one call," she thanks her father for her stubbornness. But she won't be giving him thanks in a minute.

She stares out at Rickon as she listens to the ring. He'd wondered over to the sloppy mud, stirring it up with his hands until they were caked.

See, this is the kind of crap she didn't sign up for. Rickon needed a leash and she needed to be sunbathing in the South for summer.

"Yes Sansa?" the voice on the other end is airy and sickly sweet.

Oh damn, its her mother who answers her fathers phone. Catelyn Stark was fierce and she didn't crack in her resolve. There would be no pleading or begging to her in hopes she'd get to come home.

So she did the only other thing she thought she could do. Lash out in hurt and anger.

“You sent us off here. Well here I was thinking you’d actually cared sending us to the Water Gardens for the break, I bet you and father had a right laugh-" she doesn't even pause for a breath in case her mother answers back, "that’s it, ship your moody teen and uncontrollable child to the end of the world so you don’t actually have to deal with us now that we’re home. What great parents.”

Her mother doesn't respond for a long time, which makes it worse as it gives her time to digest all of the horrible things she said. It also allows her a moment to stare at Jon's shocked expression towards her at what she'd unleashed upon her own mother.

“I’m sorry if that’s how you see this Sansa. I hope you’ll change your mind and give it a try. We know the rules, so we hope to hear from you at the weekend. Now its late, you and Rickon get to bed. Me and your father love you both.”

She hates it that her mother sounds so understanding, she shouldn't be, Sansa was being awful and they all knew it.

She sniffles out loud with her reply, "Okay."

She shuffles over to Jon, handing him her phone. He gives her her cases as he takes Rickons and escorts them to their own cabin. She's thankful its a private one, with two single beds and a shower just for them. She doesn't think she has it in her to handle a communal cabin.

She shouts at Rickon to stay over on his bed when he starts getting mud everywhere. She sighs heavily, this is what happens when you get lumbered with an eight year boy who was a wild savage at heart.

She pulls her cases on her bed, rifling through them for thick socks as her teeth chatter in the cold air of the cabin. She looks over as Jon squats down at their fire place, after a few moments there's a small flicker of a flame and she sends a blessing to the gods for his kindness as the heat begins to fill the small space. He adds enough logs to see them through most of the hours of the night.

He helps lift Rickons case on his bed, telling him to get his muddy jacket off as he explains to her that they'll have to do it themselves from now.

"Do what?" She says dumbly, but her brain is too tired to try to make connections right now.

"Chop your own wood and light a fire."

She's had it. She's too tired and pissed at everyone and Jon thinks now is a good time to shovel more shit onto her plate. "Gods, what is this some slave labour camp."

"Its a skill you need to keep practising whilst your here and it helps to teach some independence," he's trying to be understanding with her but she can hear a slight sharpness in his tone.

"I don't think I like being independent," she states matter-of-factly as she sits down on her creaky bed.

She thinks she may fall asleep right then and there, but Rickon has other ideas as he launches the dollop of mud he still had in his hand right at her face.

All she can do is sit there as she feels a blob from her cheek drop onto her jeans, Rickon has the decency to look scared as she stares at him and Jon tries to hide his laugh in a cough.

Jon takes pity on her tired and now dirty form as he tells her to wait a few minutes for the shower to warm up.

She rises slowly and goes to the shower room just up from their beds. She looks at her tired reflection in the mirror, until that voice begins to stir in her mind pointing out how horrible and dark her bags look. She brushes her teeth and takes her meds, hoping her usual nightly routine will help bring some normalcy to her.

While she washes, Jon stays with Rickon to help him get wiped up a bit and to sort through his things.

Once she's freshly clean and in her pyjamas she feels marginally better and is all smiles as she enters the room thanking Jon for his help as she see's Rickons already changed.  
Its late he can shower in the morning, Jon says and she rushes to agree, to worn out to even think about having to help Rickon.

She hears her phone ping as she receives a text and goes to get it from her bag until she realises that she doesn't have it at all, its in Jons pocket. She gives him a pleading look through her long lashes.

"One minute," he tells her sternly as he hands it over.

She wished she'd never bothered.

After all she'd told Margaery about Joffrey, after all she'd seen, there she was in the photo with her arms all over him.  
And it was him who had sent it.

Joffrey: _I'll pretend she's you._

She shuts it off quickly, giving it back and says how tired she is, as she tries to keep horrid memories from springing up.

Jon bids them both good night, saying he'll be here in the morning to wake you them for breakfast. As he closes the door he turns back and mouths to her, "Is everything okay?"

  
She nods and tries to smile, it doesn't reach her eyes and she knows she hasn't convinced either of them. Jons face has fallen and he looks as though he's about to come back inside again, so she quickly gets under the covers and turns away from him. The door clicks shuts after a few seconds.

Rickon is fast off in dream land and now she's left with her own thoughts which go swirling in her mind at a mile a minute.

She's glad her and Joffrey are done, how many nights had she prayed for it to be over, but it didn't stop that voice in her mind. Am I so easy to replace?  
And Margaery, she had said they were sisters and had fumed at how vile Joffrey was. How could she do that to me? Did she even care for me at all?

She wishes she were home. In her bedroom at Winterfell, falling asleep in her old flowery blanket knowing she was safe with a house full of Starks. She goes to sleep in a strangers bed, in a place she doesn't know, with his voice echoing in her mind. You stupid girl.

And she was, too stupid to even realise that there would be consequences to her actions. Of course they sent her North. She wanted to laugh at herself, as if she thought they would ever send her to Dorne.

This was a family place. Her father had come here with his siblings as a boy, Robb had come here with Jon and even Arya had been the past few years before getting that summer sports scholarship for Bravos this summer.

 

Sansa drifts off uneasy, but that had been the way for the past few months now.

_She dreams about lions chasing her though the woods that night. She gets caught in the bushes and snagged on it's thorns. The lion puts his heavy paw on her chest and she cries out. She feels its heated breath on her face as its jaw opens._  
_She knows its going to eat her, but then something stops it. Something saves her, albeit temporary, from being devoured right that second. The lion gets distracted at the howl of a wolf getting closer to them. She hears its panting breath as it rushes forward, drawn to her cries, she see's the trees part for it as it comes-_

The knocking on her door rips her from her slumber. She's still feel half asleep as she stumbles to the door opening it to reveal Jon smiling at her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, I'm also on Tumblr under ghostladyofwinterfell, where I'll post some sneak peak snippets.  
> I plan to update again in about a week.


End file.
